Don't Cry
by Draconis Elric
Summary: Voldemort has been slain but why does it seem that dark things are still afoot? Is it a new dark lord? And will Draco be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cry-

Diclamer- I no own Harry Potter. :runs away crying:

Draco: what got into him?

Harry:shruggs: Not me.

Chapter 1 - Finally

Draco looked up at the night sky. Finally. It had finally happened. His father was dead. Voldemort was dead. He was free. No longer would he have to hide who he really was and befriend those that he never wanted to. It was working out the way he wanted.

Draco lookedover to his leftand saw someone walking across the grass. Even better. It was Potter...or well Harry. Draco flicked the ashes from his cigarette and hid it behind his backas he stood up. "Potter! Come hereI would like it speak with you."

"Yeah and I would like a cigarette but you don't see that happening." Harry kept walking foreword.

Draco smiled and pulled out his pack. "Potter, catch."

Harry grabbed the pack out of the air and looked at it. "Well I'll be damned. Thanks, Malfoy." Harry pulled one out and put it in his mouth and the put another behind his ear. "Do you have a lighter?"

Draco walked foreword. He put his cigarette up to the one in Harry's mouth. Harry sucked in and saw it light. Draco took a drag off his smoke and blew out. "So you wanna talk now?"

Harry nodded and sat down. "Sure why not."

Draco sat next to him. "Congrats."

Harry looked over at him as he smoked his cigarette. "For what?"

Draco took another drag. "For killing Voldemort, Lusius and Snape. You helped me alot."

Harry rolled his eyes. "you know it almost sounded like you ment that."

Draco moved closer to Harry. He turned towardsHarry and madehim do the same. "I did. Because of youI can be me. Because of youI can do somethingI have wanted to do for years now."

Harry looked at Draco confused. "What would that be."

Draco leaned towards Harry and lightly kissed him. Harry's eyes widened then slowly closed. He started to respond to the kiss and he brought hisarms up to wrap around Draco's neck being carefull to not burn him with his smoke.

Draco pulled back slightly and took a small drag off his smoke and tossed it in the lake. He then grabbed Harry's and gave Harry a drag off it before tossing it in the lake as well. Harry blew out and pulled Draco to him again.

Their lips met and Draco started to lean foreward making Harry lay back on the grass. After what seemed to Harry like five seconds but was really more like fifteen minutes of snogging Draco pulled back. "We should head back inside. People will begin to look for you."

Harry nodded slightly. They both stood up and started to walk back to the castle. When they got to the doors they turned and looked at each other. Harry was the first to speak. "So what does all this mean?"

Draco smiled. "I'll let you figure that one out. All I'm going to say is that I am really sorry for all I've ever done to you in the past." He leaned in and kissed Harry lightly before walking in to the castle. Harry sighed with a small smile on his face. This was going to be a wierd year for sure.

Thanks!

Review if you want or don't...its up to you!

Draconis Elric


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Cry- Chapter 2

Draconis: Ok sorry about running off and crying like that. This is my first Fic andI am really nervous. Review if you want to. I would like that!

Draco::rolls eyes: lazy ass...

Harry: Yeah...

Draconis: Hey Draco shut up beforeI make you have sex with Ron!

Draco: Shuting up!

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next day with a small smile on his face. He got up and showered. Going down to the Great Hall he hummed to himself. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a dark passage way. He felt his back connect with the wall and lips were pressed against his.

Harry pushed the person away. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I'm taken."

The voice that spoke was whispered. "By who?"

Harry frowned. "Not that it is any of your business but by Draco Malfoy. You have a problem with that you can take it up with him."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Harry could feel movement but didn't know what was happening. Suddenly light came from the tip of the wand belonging to the other person. They put it to there face and Draco smiled at Harry. "Glad to know your mine Potter."

Harry laughed. "You had me flipped out Draco. I was really scared."

Draco smiled at him. "Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you."

Harry looked at him. "Do you want to go to Hogsmead and have breakfast?"

Draco nodded."Sure why not?"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and walked with him out of the castle. Other students looked at them openly and whispered to each other. Harry could hear things like; 'Did you know they were gay?' or 'Ginny will be so hurt.'

Harry frowned. Little did everyone know but Ginny had dumped him not the other way around. Harry started to walk faster and when they got to the end of the Hogwarts grounds he slowed down.

He looked over to Draco. "Can I get another smoke off you?" Draco handed him the pack and told him to keep it. "Thanks." He opened it and saw a lighter in the pack as well. He lit one for himself and one for Draco.

They walked down the road in silence until Harry stopped suddenly as his name was yelled. Draco looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Harry pointed foreword. Draco looked were he was pointing and saw a pissed off looking Hermione walking to them. Harry sighed and looked down.

Hermione stopped just in front of him. "Harry what the fuck do you think your doing!"

Harry looked at her. "I'm doing what I want. I know what I told you and I'm sorry bu-"

"But nothing. You lied to me and your putting your self in danger!"

Draco frowned. "Granger let him do what he wants. He's a big boy."

Hermione turned to him. "Malfoy, go suck your dead fathers cock ok? This has nothing to do with you!"

Draco gasped at her. Harry did as well. "God damn it. Thats it Hermione. If you want to yell at me for this then go ahead but leave Draco out of this."

Hermione looked back at Harry. "Since when is he Draco?"

Harry sighed. "Since last night."

Draco frowned harder. "Wait What is this all about? I thought she was pissed because of me and you?"

Hermione glared at him. "I'm pissed because Harry promised me he wouldn't smoke anymore. We went through hell to get him to quit and now here he is smoking again."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get over it. Come on Harry lets go get breakfast."

Harry nodded and walked passed Hermione. "We'll talk later."

Hermione waited untill they were out of hearing range. "No Potter...We won't."

Thanks!

Review if you want to!

Draconis Elric


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Cry-

Draconis: ok here are a few things:

1. Queen Cheryl- Thanks for the review! I really needed that! I didn't see that my words ran together...oops! I'll work on that.

2. This fic will get dark. It is not just some PWP, or sappy love shit. It will be one or those fics where you laugh, you cry, you get angry, you laugh some more but you really want to cry, fanfics. If you know where that laugh, and cry thing came from, you get a secret chapter! So if you know the answer review it or e-mail it to me.

Draco: Shut up and write the story.

Draconis:smiles: oh yeah...sorry.

Chapter 3

Hogsmead was full of people. As Draco looked around he noticed that no one from Hogwarts was there. He turned to say this to Harry but Harry pulled him into the resturant that they where going to be eating in.

As they walked to the hostess desk a young girl with short blonde hair smiled at them. "Hello and welcome to 'Pomme de Sang'. How many?"

Harry smiled back at her. "Two for breakfast."

She nodded. "Ok, Smoking or Non?'

"Smoking please."

Draco looked at the girl. She looked muggle almost. She had no robe and no wand that Draco could see. Harry pulled on his hand as the girl started to lead them to there seats. "Harry is that girl a mug-"

Harry turned and kissed him. When he pulled back he looked down at Draco. "Don't say that here, and yes. The whole resturant is."

Draco nodded and they made there way to the small table. Harry pulled out Draco's chair. Draco looked at him. "I don't think so babe. The male pulls out the chair for the female, and I will not be the female."

Harry laughed at him. "For the morning you will be. Now come on." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down. Harry scooted him in and sat down across from him. The blonde girl placed the menus in front of them. "The waitor will be with you in a moment. Enjoy."

Draco picked up the menu and looked at it. Shit on a Shingle? Chicken Pox Soup? Draco looked over at Harry. "What is this stuff?"

Harry laughed again. He leaned over the table and whispered."It's food Draco. It's just you-know-what."

Draco made a face. "I don't know about this."

Harry smiled at him. "Just try something. They use the same thing we do just different names or cooked different." Draco nodded and Harry sat back, putting his menu down.

Draco decided to play it safe and picked the normal Biscuits and Gravy. He looked at Harry after putting the menu down. They they talked for a few minutes until the waitor came and took there order.

Harry looked up at the young man. "Yes I'll have a glass of Coffee and to eat I'll have the S.O.S."

Draco looked confused but ordered a glass of water and his meal. The waitor walked away and Draco looked at Harry. "What is S.O.S.?"

"Shit on a Shingle."

Draco looked apalled. "Why would you want to eat that!"

Harry smiled cutely at Draco. "Its a gravy with ham chopped up in it pored over toast."

Draco calmed down. "Oh. So its kinda like what I got."

Harry nodded and the conversation continued on to different topics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man in a black cloak stood at the edge of the woods next to the resturant and glared at the resurant window where he would see Draco and Harry sitting. _So Dracois dating Potter? That wouldn't do. I guess I'll just have to get one of my men to solve this problem._ He smirked darkly and disappeared into the woods.

Draconis: Ok thats all for right now. See everything is coming into effect.

Draco:When am I going to get laid?

Harry: Yeah!

Draconis: When I get a cigarette.

Draco: Thats not fair:Crys:

Harry: Yeah your Boyfriend wont let you smoke. So thats never going to happen.

Draconis: Sucks for you two. :turns to readers: Don't worry they will screw sooner or later.

1. Pomme de Sang- That means Apple of Blood in french. I got it from the Anita Blake vampire hunter books! Author is L.K. Hamilton.

Have a good week.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Cry-

Draconis: Hey all! I know the chapters have been kinda short.

Draco: Kinda?

Harry: Yeah more like extremely.

Draconis: Hush up you two. Now as I was saying, sorry for the shortness.But I have a lot of work to do here in real life. Sucks I know. Any way they will get longer I promise.

Chapter 4

Draco sighed happily as he walked back to his common room. The day had gone great. Draco found out that they hadn't been in Hogsmead after all but a small muggle town just to the left of Hogsmead. It was full of little shops and even looked a lot like Hogsmead but without the magical objects.

Draco stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and frowned deeply. No one in that room would want anything to do with him now. Not with him dating Harry. He opened his mouth to say the password when a hand covered his mouth and the other hand pulled him into the dark hall way behind him. He was thrown roughly to the ground and kicked.  
"Silencio!" Draco heard it and saw the flash as it hit him in the throat. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Laughter was ringing in his ears. He looked up to where the sound was coming from but could only see an outline. "Draco, Draco, Draco. You poor little boy. I would have thought you would be smarter then to be fucking Potter. But I can see that you need to have that lesson beaten into you."

Draco tried to back up but he only moved an inch or two before a foot connected to his ribs. He fell back against the ground, coughing though no sound came with it. "Come now Malfoy. You don't want to yell out?" Another kick landed on his side. "Oh that's right I took away your voice. Well, you better learn to throw the curse, because I'm not going to stop until I here you scream." Draco started to scramble away but his foot was grabbed and he was pulled back. "Aww, don't leave. We only just started I'm sure."

Draco's attacker grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up so he was

standing. Keeping a hold on Draco's hair he slammed him into the wall.

Draco tried to punch at the other person but it was no use, he just couldn't hit him. Again he was slammed into the wall. It happened over and over again, until Draco could no longer hold his own weight. He slumped to the ground. His vision went in out and he tried to stay wake. But it was no use his attacker kicked him in the face and he blacked out.

Harry looked up at the clouds as he laid in the middle of the quidditch pitch. He brought his cigarette up to his lips and took a drag. The day was great. Draco had changed so much and was so sweet to Harry. After breakfast Draco had insisted that they go all over the small town then to Hogsmead to do the same. Going in and out of shops and spoiling Harry with anything that he looked at. Harry had armfuls of items.

Suddenly Harry frowned as a small garden snake curled up on his chest.

"Master. I have news."

"What do you want? And stop calling me Master." Harry was annoyed with the snake at the moment.

The Snake seemed to almost bow. "Yes, sir. Your boyfriend is being attacked."

Harry sat up making the small snake fall to the grass. "Where is he Pelegro?"

The snake glared at his owner. "Pick me up and I will tell you the directions."

Harry grabbed the snake and followed its instructions. Harry was walking down a dark hallway as he tripped over something. He looked by he feet and saw something big on the floor. He grabbed a hold of the object and pointed his wand at it. "Lumos." Light came from the end of his wand and he saw it was a body. Slowly he rolled it over and saw blood covering the face. He looked closer and saw that it was Draco. He pulled Draco close to him and looked at his snake. "Pelegro. Go get Dumbledore. Make him follow you."

The snake left and Harry felt his eyes burn with tears. Harry felt for Draco's pulse and found it to be very weak. "Hold on Draco. Please don't leave me. Not now that we just got together."

Harry sat there for what seemed like hours but was more like twenty minutes when he suddenly heard foot steps. He yelled out. "In here! Somebody help!" Harry laid Draco down and stood up. He was about to walk down the hallway but a light hit him. "Potter?"

Harry raised his wand and pointed it's light to the other person. Snape stood there with his mouth slightly open. "Potter.. What have you done?"

Draconis:hides: Don't hurt me! Everything will work out I promise.

Harry: You Ass Hole! You're framing me!

Draconis: Don't worry I'll fix it all...maybe. Ok later days Review please. It helps keep me going.


End file.
